Encuentro Serpenteante
by Selena Farabari
Summary: "De todas las personas, jamás creyó que encontraría consuelo entre los brazos de su compañero, el enigmático Snake" LEMON DOLL x SNAKE


**Encuentro Serpenteante**

**...**

**...**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo había llegado a esas circunstancias? Al punto de no poder controlar su mano temblorosa mientras pintaba aquella fina línea de maquillaje sobre su rostro, a pocos centímetros de su ojo izquierdo. El dibujo, que siempre solía ser de trazo suave y armonioso, ahora irrumpía de forma desprolija en la pura y blanca piel de Doll. Una lágrima se coló por una de sus mejillas, terminando el trabajo y estropeando por completo su aspecto. Fregó con hastío el manchón y le gruñó al espejo antes salir de su tienda a pasos largos.<p>

Su mente era una mixtura de voces y recuerdos fugaces que se repetían una y otra vez, carcomiéndole el corazón. Las personas que más quería...la condenaban de niña, insensata, un trasto, nada más. Recreaba los momentos en que reía con sus compañeros, en los que Joker la abrazaba para animarla; todo en contraste con lo que acababa de escuchar hacía tan solo un par de horas. Era un sabor tan amargo y no sabía por qué le había afectado tanto esta vez, pues estaba casi acostumbrada.

Recorría las demás tiendas cabizbaja, haciendo ruidos ínfimos mientras caminaba, ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche y ahogando sus sollozos, en plena angustia y desagrado. Había llegado a un punto en que su propio orgullo le incitaba a dejar el llanto y enfrentarse a sus compañeros, por primera vez, que siempre se le imponían y la dejaban en pobre posición, sin libertad de decisión y en cierta forma, oprimida por su liderazgo y la horrible vida que llevaban. Pero seguía siendo una niña cobarde, y por más que le expresara a Joker su disgusto, probablemente él solo respondería con una sonrisa ensayada y una palmadita en el hombro, y solo ahí; nada cambiaría después de todo. Se sentía tan impotente que no pudo ahogar el nuevo sollozo que se le escapó por la garganta. Pero mirar al suelo le había dejado desprevenida y no vio lo que tenía enfrente; aquello que chocó con rudeza de punta de nariz y que hasta resultó ser doloroso.

"pom!"

-¡Auch!.-protestó ella tocándose el rostro.

Para su sorpresa, su extraño compañero, Snake, se paraba frente a ella, algo desconcertado por la colisión y observándola con su típico semblante frío. Wordsworth y Emily se deslizaban por el pecho del hombre y jugueteaban en su cuello; él miraba a Doll con vista filosa y reclinando levemente la cabeza, al descubrir el maquillaje borroneado en la mejilla de la joven. El rostro arrugado de la niña, la nariz enrojecida por el golpe y las lágrimas escurridizas le daban a Snake una imagen mucho más frágil de su compañera, que no recordaba haber visto antes. Le llamaba la atención.

-¿Por qué lloras? pregunta Goethe- Y ya el reptil se había asomado por debajo de las ropas de Snake para apuntar con su lengua bífida a la niña compungida.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?- Bufó molesta encarando a la serpiente. No había podido evitar estremecerse al ver a la sierpe rozar la piel de Snake de esa forma; aquella zona del pecho asomada entre los dobleces de su ropa y que no dejaban de atraer la atención de Doll. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Snake?.-

-Vigilamos la zona, dice Emily-

La niña miró con recelo los ojos saltones de la roja víbora, orgullosa de enredarse en el brazo de su dueño mientras siseaba. A veces, y nunca lo admitiría, ver a las serpientes deslizarse de esa forma en el cuerpo de Snake le provocaba escalofríos y otro mar de sensaciones extrañas. Aún así, estaba tan cansada, que dejó sus hombros caer y huyó de la mirada del hombre, casi rendida, viendo total inutilidad en aquella conversación. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a su tienda para dormir, cuando ocurrió lo imprevisible.

-No llores...-

Doll escuchó la voz grave de Snake y se sorprendió, pues esperaba la usual acotación, el nombre del reptil que había intervenido; pero esta vez, y quizás por primera vez, no había sido vocero de ninguna de sus víboras, sino que había interpretado su propio diálogo, su propia voz y sin intromisiones. Doll se sonrojó sin notarlo y le miró fijamente. Aún, el semblante del hombre permanecía inquebrantable. Toda la vida ella lo creyó a Snake como un verdadero ermitaño, tímido, incapaz de entablar diálogo sin poner los nombres de sus sierpes entremedio, pero esta vez, quizás por su postura erguida y el sutil cambio en su mirada, Snake parecía querer decir algo más. Y ella estaba muy nerviosa.

Ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Un tacto suave e hirviente en su rostro. Una mano pálida que se había colado por su mejilla hasta su cuello. ¡Pero no!¡aquella no podía ser la mano de Snake! aquella piel suponía ser áspera y helada como la de un reptil. Pero estaba equivocada, porque él la acariciaba, inclinándose cerca de ella.

Doll no se permitía mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba temblequeando y mirando al suelo; no el suelo solamente, sino las botas y la cintura del hombre también. Esa imagen no dejaba de perturbarla. Creyó ver a Goethe y a Wilde arrastrarse por el piso refunfuñando. Ya había aprendido a descubrir expresiones en los recios rostros de las serpientes, y estaba segura de que lanzaban centenares de maldiciones hacia ella, pero Snake no las quiso traducir. Solo estaba interesado en ella.

Doll experimentaba el sacudón de los nervios y los pensamientos fugaces que la recorrían con cada roce de los dedos de Snake. No sabía por qué recordó cada tarde y momento que pasó junto al extraño muchacho, conversándole de ningún tema en particular, regañándolo por el poco control hacia sus serpientes, entre otras cosas. Y solo ahora notaba, que con él había pasado los momentos más tranquilos y especiales de su vida, a pesar de todo el cariño que sus compañeros habían querido darle, ella nunca se sintió parte. No le importaban las bromas de Beast o los abrazos de Joker...jamás la habían querido, no como ellos se querían entre sí. Podía sentir que, de alguna forma, solo Snake la comprendía.

Pero entonces su mente dio un vuelco, cuando retornó en sí y se encontró muy cerca del rostro del joven. Demasiado cerca. Sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. Pero no reparaba en el extraño comportamiento de Snake, sino en tiempo que volaba a medida que se acercaba y la decisión inminente que debía tomar. ¿Su primer beso sería con él? pero él era mayor, ¿eso estaba bien?. Realmente no sabía qué le afectaba más, si aquella faceta que no conocía de su compañero o lo que estaba por ocurrir; ella no era para nada experimentada. Ahora notaba, que nunca había sido una niña inocente a pesar de todo, que más de una vez había indagado en la transformación de su propio cuerpo, en las figuras masculinas de sus compañeros; había visto las diferencias, super claras, entre Dagger, que tenía casi su edad y Joker, que era mucho mayor. Había sentido atracción por la contextura física de Snake muchas veces, pero no lo quiso admitir. Beast le había hablado sobre el tema, recordó que dijo "no está mal que mires a los hombres, es natural. Yo también lo hacía a tu edad."

Snake aprisionó los labios de Doll con hambre. Ella intentó imitar el movimiento y acostumbrarse a la extraña sensación, que la corrompía en cierta forma.

"Beast siempre pensó que me había shockeado ver el cuerpo adulto de Joker y Jumbo en contraste con el mío...en realidad, siempre quise ver el de Snake, pero nunca pude."

Pensó sin retraerse al extraño momento y casi pidiendo permiso para tomarlo del cuello. Sentía un delicioso cosquilleo en su estómago y casi que se rendía en los brazos del muchacho, de no ser por el siseo de reptil que hostigaba sus oídos.

Atravesaron el cortinado de la tienda con pasos torpes. La carpa de Snake se llenó de jadeos y ruido a ropas friccionándose. Doll abrió su boca dejando pasar una lengua húmeda y escurridiza, que la profanó hasta la garganta y que, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, solo incrementó su apetito.

-Quiero más.-

Aquello había sido un ruego. Las pupilas de Snake se dilataron al ver aquel rostro enrojecido y esos labios mojados y jadeantes. Tenía un par de manitos tironeándole de la túnica, reacias a soltarle. Ni siquiera él se había percatado de que la tenía tomada por la cintura, pegándola a él. Jamás había llevado a una joven no experimentada a su cama, ni siquiera al interior de esa tienda plagada de serpientes; todo allí podría asustarla fácilmente. Pero no...ella lo conocía bien.

Doll aterrizó de espaldas sobre un mullido acolchado. La luz violácea y tenue sumada al olor de Snake le embriagaban los pulmones. No podía controlar ni su mente ni su cuerpo. Solo podía pensar en una cosa. Y tenía prisa...y miedo, a su vez.

No podía apartar los ojos de Snake, que estaba en proceso de despojarla de su vestido, retirándolo maestramente. Le tocaba muy seguido las piernas, con suavidad, como queriendo mantener el ambiente calmo, pero ella y su falta de experiencia solo podían ponerla nerviosa. Él se había deshecho de su sostén y el corsé, tan rápido que la niña apenas lo notó. Sintió besos fríos que empaparon su pequeño busto y creyó que aquello no tenía comparación...hasta que el hombre tomó un pezón. La succión era fuerte y brusca; deliciosa para ella. Los gemidos eran música en los oídos de Snake que se la devoraba con destreza, mientras se quitaba la ropa del torso, lo más suavemente posible, para que ella no lo notara. De tanto embriagarla con caricias en los pechos, el muchacho se apartó para dedicarse a la intimidad de la niña, que ante el susto había cerrado las piernas, temblorosa, pero Snake y su fría mirada solo se sentraron allí, y con ambas manos separó las rodillas rebeldes y retiró la ropa interior con sagacidad. Doll sintió un par de besos ruidosos allí y experimentó una sensación única. Creyó que las veces en que se había tocado a sí misma se asemejaban a estar con un hombre...pero no era así. Ella se mordía el labio e intentaba no gritar; se pensaba en total control de su cuerpo, hasta que uno...no...dos dedos se deslizaron dentro de su cavidad, más profundo de lo que creía posible. Y allí ella soltó un llanto agudo. Arqueó su espalda e intentó liberarse del abrazo opresor, pero él no se lo permitió, y luego ella quedó agradecida. El dolor se reemplazó por la exquisitez de la fricción de los dedos de Snake, que a su vez besaba a la joven en los labios, mientras la estimulaba. Y por si fuera poco, otros sonidos tenues se mezclaron con los gemidos. Emily, Goethe y Wilde se colaron sobre la cama y serpentearon sobre el abdomen de Doll con atrevimiento. El contacto con la piel de su compañero y el de sus víboras la llenaba de deliciosas sensaciones. Por primera vez había dejado de odiar a esos entrometidos reptiles, que parecían más ávidos que ella en la cama. Dudaba que otros hombres lograran semejante momento pasional como lo hacía Snake. No lo sabía en realidad, era su primero.

Él la tomó con rudeza por las piernas, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Ella sabía lo que le esperaba. Estaba ansiosa y asustada a la vez. Quería que fuera rápido, así no sufriría. Pero pensó que solo tendría que lidiar con las caricias conciliantes y la inserción; no, un lambetazo de Wilde allí abajo que la dejó boquiabierta, y sin tiempo a más, Snake se introdujo en ella de una vez. El dolor se aplacó por la intervención de la atrevida serpiente.

La embestía una y otra vez. Ella se volvía loca. Loca por él. Sentía que eran parte de los mismo; apartados del mundo, ahora más que nunca. Se dejó llevar por ese mar de sensaciones que no conocía. Estaba feliz de ya no ser una niña ingenua. Se entregó a él con todo lo que tenía y esperó por el momento.

Fue un gemido potente. Un grito infantil, que le sacó risitas traviesas a las serpientes y un suspiro satisfecho a Snake.

En la vaporosa atmósfera de la carpa, cientos de reptiles se arrastraban desde la cama, alejándose. El muchacho aferró las piernas de la joven a su cintura por más tiempo, para afianzar su dominio, y la soltó jadeante contra el colchón, dejando caer aquella delicada figura, que no paraba de sonreír.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Soy fan de Kuroshitsuji y Book of Circus es mi arco favorito, por lo que es probable que dedique otro par de fics a esta serie. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
